Only Fools Rush In
by thatkourtnichick
Summary: Aspiring photographer Castiel Novak is studying abroad in Tuscany, Italy where she meets American native Dean Winchester. Soon she's caught up in a whirlwind romance that seems to be straight out of a fairy tale. Dean can't help but be enamored by the black haired beauty, but he's harboring a secret that he can't share; not even with the other half of his soul. AU with fem!Cas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was issued a challenge to write a Dean/Cas story, but I don't really ship Destiel, I mean I've read a few cute stories before, but it's not really my kinda ship. However, I canNOT turn down a challenge either; so I've decided to do a fem!Cas/Dean AU. Idk if it's any good but I hope y'all love it! Leave me some reviews, I would love some love! =]]**

Wise men say only fools rush in.

Well, wise men had never met Dean Winchester.

It was too easy to fall for him, too easy to rush in. You can't really blame me. He was charming, charismatic, drop dead stinkin' gorgeous, funny, caring, compassionate, loving...the list goes one. I count myself lucky to have known him, even luckier to have called him my  
own.

Even if it was only for a little while.

6 months ago...

"Cas, c'mon!" Ariel urged as we ran down the hall. We were late for our history of Italy class.

Again.

This was certainly not going to impress Professor DeLucca. We had already been late to his class three times that past week. I just knew the man hated us. I didn't blame him though; I wouldn't like anyone who came to my class late, especially since the students had paid a lot of money to be taught by him. But I didn't really blame us for being late either. It's hard to concentrate on getting to class on time when you were in Italy.

I was studying abroad in Tuscany for the summer right after my senior year of high school. It was an opportunity I just couldn't pass up. My parents and brothers weren't a hundred percent thrilled with me being gone for five months but I really wanted to go so I went. We left about two weeks after graduation and were due to return a few weeks before classes started at the university. I had gotten a scholarship at the New York Film Academy. This program was offered to all freshmen. There were two different programs you could choose from; photography and cinematography.

I chose photography.

I've always wanted to be a traveling photographer for as long as I can remember. I want magazines and books all around the world to want my pictures. I've been obsessed with photography since I was 3 years old. My older brother Michael gave me my first camera. It was just a small disposable one but I've been hooked ever since. That's one of the reasons why I was always so late to class; there were just so many things to capture through my lens. I couldn't help myself.

"Castiel Novak and Ariel Cooper, may I ask why you are late to my class? _Again_?" Professor DeLucca asked, his voice laced with irritation. I could feel heat rise to my cheeks as everyone in the class turned to face us.

"Sorry." We both muttered.

"Please take your seat."

We quickly sat down at our desks and paid very close attention the rest of the class period. Of course he still asked us to stay after to talk about our 'indiscretions.'

"Girls, you can't keep doing this," Professor DeLucca started. "Being late a few times is okay, but this is the fourth time _this week_."

"Sorry Professor." We replied.

He quirked an eyebrow.

"_Scusate_." We amended.

Italian had to be used in our normal every day dialogue during classes. They didn't expect us to be fluent or anything, but small phrases like 'good morning' or 'I have to go to the bathroom.'

"I accept your _scusa_, but both of you will owe me a report on Monday."

I bit back a groan. I already had a ton of homework and my Advance Photography class wanted eight water in motion photos by Monday as well.

And of course I hadn't started it at all and it was Friday.

"I want a five-page report on the life of King Victor Emmanuel II."

"Five pages?" Ariel asked in shock.

"_Si, cinque pagine_."

"Yes sir." I replied, elbowing Ariel in the side.

"_Arrivederci_." He said, walking out of the classroom.

"Ugh! This friggin' sucks!" Ariel complained as we made our way out of the classroom.

"Well, this is the fourth time we've been late..."

"Yeah but it still sucks!" She whined. "I'm going to the computer lab, you coming?"

I smiled at my blonde headed friend. "Nah, I've got some pictures to take for my Advance Photography class."

"Boring!" She teased.

"Yeah, yeah, go have fun in the computer lab nerd." I retorted with a wink. She waved at me and I grabbed my camera and backpack from the dorm. It was stifling hot so I quickly changed into shorts and a tank top. I figured a quick trip to the beach would get me at least three or four really good water in motion photos for my project so that's where I headed.

There are a lot of cities in Tuscany and we were in the most beautiful in my opinion.

Castiglione della Pescaia.

I cannot even begin to explain the beauty of this city. Everything is so bright and vibrant. Some of the colors on the flowers that grow here, I have never seen before! The sky seems to always be clear, and the beach has the absolute softest sand...

I get distracted easily here.

I walked to the beach, snapping pictures on my way there which of course made the normally 15 minute walk, thirty minutes. The beach wasn't as crowded as it usually was. Tourists filled the sandy shores most of the time. It didn't matter though, I knew a spot that was always empty. I liked to think of it as my own piece of Italy; private and completely my own. It was a small little mini-pool of water that was hidden by cliffs on the right hand side of the beach. The little pool flowed into a small ravine and the ravine goes into the ocean. I knew I could get some really nice shots.

I quickly took off my sandals and slipped my feet in the cool water. It was heavenly and I couldn't help but sigh in content. The water rippled as I moved my feet slowly around in the water and I snapped a few pictures of the resulting small waves. I got a few good shots when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. My head whipped around and then my breath caught in my throat.

"_Boun pomeriggio_." The most gorgeous man on the face of this planet was leaning against one of the rocks. He had dark blonde hair that was slightly spiky. He was tan, but nowhere near the tan that most Italians had. He had on khaki's and a white button up shirt.

I of course replied with, "Uh huh..."

The man smirked and I blushed deeply.

"I take it you speak English?"

I looked up at nodded, still unable to really say anything.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Um...yes?" I replied, although it sounded more like a question. He walked over and sat down next to me. This close to him I could see that he had stunning eyes. I'm not gonna be cheesy and call them 'emerald orbs' or anything like that, but they were truly the brightest green I had ever seen.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"C-Castiel Novak." I told him, not even thinking that he could be some creepy weirdo that wanted to rip off my skin and wear it at his next birthday party.

"Nice to meet you Castiel, I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." He stuck out his hand and I shook it tentatively. His hand felt warm and my skin tingled slightly as he pulled his hand back.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked. His voice was deep and slightly gravely, it was a very nice sound.

"I'm um...I'm t-taking pictures." I held my camera up slightly.

"Tourist?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Study abroad program."

"College?" He asked, sounding somewhat hopeful.

I nodded.

"What're you studying?"

And then my head finally cleared.

"I should go." I stated, slipping my feet out of the water and back into my sandals.

"Wait." Dean called, grabbing my wrist.

"I have a lot of homework." I told him. "I really should be going."

"Please don't go." He pleaded, releasing my wrist.

"I'm sorry, I really do have a lot of homework." And I wasn't lying about either one. I truly was sorry. I would've like nothing more than to just sit there and talk to the handsome stranger, but I was all alone in a foreign country and I could hear my mother and brothers screaming at me to leave in my head.

"Will I see you again?" He asked as I turned to walk away.

"Do you want to?" I asked, completely shocked that he would even toy with the idea of wanting to see me again.

"Of course." He answered, looking confused as to why I would ask such a thing.

"I-I-"

"Please?" He tilted his head slightly and looked like a cute little puppy dog and I couldn't help but smile. His returning smile was brilliant and full-blown; like Christmas had come early or something.

"I didn't say yes." I told him.

"But you will."

"A bit sure of yourself aren't you?"

He shrugged, a crooked smile on his face that took my breath away.

"How do I know you're not some creeper?" I asked, quirking a brow at him.

He laughed at that. "If it'll make you feel better, I work at the bakery in the _Gallia _Palace Hotel. You can ask my boss if I'm a creeper."

"Maybe I will." I responded defiantly.

He laughed again and my stomach fluttered. His laugh was just as pleasant as his voice.

"You can stop by there tomorrow if you'd like...say around 12:15?"

"Why 12:15?"

"That's my lunch break." He replied with a wink. I let out a giggle and blushed deeply. I was a total sucker for a wink. My legs always turned to jello.

"Okay." I finally said.

"Yeah?" He had that hopeful look again.

I smiled. "Yeah."

"See you tomorrow then Castiel."

"See you tomorrow Dean."

As I walked away I couldn't help but think what in the world had I gotten myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all who followed and favortied this story! I really appreciate it. I'm still trying to get used to this story lol. Hope y'all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Ch. 2:

That night I tried to concentrate on my homework but all I could think about was Dean. I had stared at the same picture for at least 20 minutes, but all I could see was him. There was just something about him that captivated me. I was not one to just go out with total strangers. I had actually only really been on one date before and that had been my senior prom a few months back, but I'm not sure that even counted. I didn't get asked out very often because of my brothers.

I have threebig brothers; Michael, Gabriel, and Balthazar. Michael is the oldest, he's 28. Gabriel is the second oldest and is 26, Balthazar comes in third at 23. Needless to say boys weren't very keen to ask me out since I was so well protected. It was (and still is) very annoying. I guess it just comes with the territory of being the baby and the only girl.

I'm closest to Gabriel relationship wise, even though I'm closer in age with Balthazar. Gabriel is such a goof; you can't be around him and not laugh. When we were younger he used to let me help him pull pranks on Michael and Balthazar. He was always pulling some kind of prank on the family. Michael normally just got really annoyed and mad, but Gabriel didn't care, he'd just laugh and wrap an arm around Michael's shoulders. Gabriel and I have just always gotten along. Balthazar and I get along pretty well too, but he's always trying to get in all of my friends pants. He's a shameless flirt. Mom says she's worried that some woman is going to show up on his doorstep one day with Balthazar's baby on her hip. In all honesty I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet. Michael and I barely get along. There's a 10 year age gap between us so we don't have a lot in common. Michael is a pretty serious guy as well; too serious most of the time to be honest. He's a really good guy though; super loyal and the one person you can count on to beat someone up if they make you mad.

They're annoying and drive me absolutely crazy. But I couldn't ask for better brothers.

My whole family is from a small town in Oklahoma called Heavener. Less than four thousand people live there. The running joke is that there are angels actually living in the city.

Pffft.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Ariel let out a rather loud snore. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was almost 1am. I hate the save button on my project and sighed. I hadn't gotten anything done and my stomach was in knots just thinking about my date with Dean Winchester.

What was I thinking?

Morning came all too quickly and Ariel was fussing over me, trying to give me 'tips' as she tried to put it: 'don't give out too much information, don't be easy, make him for it' blah, blah, blah. She was almost as much of a flirt as Balthazar.

"You better tell me everything!" Ariel demanded.

"Of course I'm gonna tell you everything!" I told her. "I'll text you to rescue me if he turns out to be a total creep."

"Good! Now go, you're gonna be late." Ariel laughed, shoving me out the door.

I hailed a taxi and was there in a few minutes, but I was still a little late so I rushed inside. The bakery was on the left hand side and towards the back of the hotel. I made my way there and saw that there was a long line already formed and Dean was waiting on the customers. I smiled as I watched him work and after a few minutes our eyes met. He smiled brightly and mouthed 'one sec.' I nodded and took a seat at one of the smaller tables.

I didn't have to wait too long though; soon Dean emerged with two bowls of soup and glasses of water.

"Sorry about that," Dean immediately apologized. "It got kinda crazy and I just couldn't leave Benny alone to deal with that."

"It's alright; I kinda figured that when I saw the line."

He sat down and smiled. "So you came."

"I did."

"I gotta admit I'm kinda surprised."

"Oh?" I arched a brow.

"I thought my abrupt pleading for a date would've scared you off."

I laughed at that. "I didn't exactly play hard to get."

"I would've worked at it if you had." He told me.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you know this or not," he whispered. "But you're really gorgeous."  
I blushed furiously, casting my eyes towards my lap. I could hear him chuckling and I scowled at him; which of course just made him laugh harder. "You're also adorable."

"And I'm starting to think you're insufferable." I told him.

Dean laughed again. "You're funny."

"You don't know me."

"I'd like to." He replied.

I blushed again. "What do you wanna know?" I asked quietly, looking at my hands in my lap. I was trying my hardest to control my stupid blushing.

"Well, first I'd like to eat," said Dean. "I don't know about you but I'm starving."

I laughed. "Me too."

The soup was delicious. It was some kind of beef vegetable soup and it was pretty much the most delicious thing I've ever tasted.

"This is fantastic!" I told him.

"Yeah?" He smiled widely.

I nodded. "Best soup I've ever tasted actually."

"Well thank you."

"You made this?" I asked, shocked.

"Surprised?" He asked.

"A bit." I admitted.

"I've got some major skills thank you very much." He replied, a smirk on his face.

"You just don't look like a cooking kind of guy."

"And what kind of guy do I look like?" Dean asked that smirk still on his face.

"A male model." I blurted out without thinking.

Dean laughed. "That's not really my thing."

I was blushing again, but I also saw that Dean's face was a bit pinker too, which made me feel better.

"So cooking is your thing?" I asked.

"I enjoy it." He nodded.

"What else do you enjoy?" I asked.

"I like cars."

"Cars?"

"I have another job at_ Mazzini Motori_." Dean told me.

"You have two jobs?" I asked, surprised.

"Yup."

"Why two?"

"Need the money." He shrugged.

"You must be awfully busy."

"Feels that way sometimes," he said. "But I always have Sunday off and I'm by 7 at the latest."

"Well that's good. At least you aren't out too late."

"Yeah, it works out pretty well," said Dean. "I try to have fewer hours in the summer though."

"How come?"

"My little brother is out of school and I try to spend more time with him."

"You have a little brother?"

Dean nodded. "Sam. He's 16, just turned 16 last month actually. He's gonna be junior in high school now. He's wicked smart too. Got all As last year and even managed to get in advance placement classes next year."

Dean looked so proud I couldn't help but grin at him.

"That's awesome, is he gonna get college credit?" I asked.

"Definitely. He's gonna be a lawyer." Dean answered proudly.

"Wow, he'll be making the big bucks."

"He better! I'll be the one paying for what the scholarships don't. That little brat has to be able to take care of me when I'm old."

I laughed at that.

"What about you?" Dean asked. "You got any siblings?"

"Oh yeah." I laughed.

"Younger?"

I shook my head. "I have three big brothers.

Dean's eyes widened a wry smile on his face. "Three of them?"

I nodded, my own smile growing.

"Tell me about them." Dean leaned back in his seat, his eyes completely focused on me. I met his eyes and couldn't help but stare for a moment. His eyes were the kind of green you would see in jewelry; bright but with a clearness to them, as if you could look right through them. He had a smirk on his face again so I shook my head to try and clear it.

"Um, my oldest brother Michael is 28, Gabriel is 26, and Balthazar is 23."

"And how old are you?'

There it was; the question that we both had been dancing around. Part of me was terrified that he would be outraged at how young I was.

"I'm 18." I replied rather quickly.

Dean laughed. "Relax, I'm not that much older than you."

"Shut up," I scowled at him, making him laugh once more. "How old are you?"

"20."

I almost sighed in relief.

"How old did you think I was?" He asked, amused.

I shrugged. "I dunno...23, 24."

"Nice to know I look old."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "You sound like Gabriel."

"Who's your favorite brother?" Dean asked.

"I don't have a favorite!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "I love them all equally!"

"Sammy's my favorite."

"He's your only brother!" I laughed before adding, "Right?"

"Yup, just Sammy."

"Well then of course he's your favorite."

Dean chuckled. "Okay, okay. Who do you get along with the most then?"

"Gabriel." I answered without hesitation.

"That was quick." Dean laughed.

I scowled at him again. "Oh hush."

Dean grinned. "So you two are pretty close?"

I nodded. "He's 8 years older but he has a wicked sense of humor and he's got the biggest heart."

Dean smiled softly. "What about your other brothers?"

"Well, Balthazar is a total flirt. If it has two legs he'll more than likely try to sleep with it." I answered, making Dean laugh. "And Michael is super serious, the guy rarely smiles but when he does he lights up the room."

"What brings you to Italy?"

"School."

"Which school?" Dean asked.

"I got into the New York Film Academy." I replied.

Dean whistled. "Nice."

"Thank you. It's gonna be a lot of hard work, but it's one of the best school's for photography."

"Sammy wants to go to Stanford." Dean told me.

"That's a great school."

"Yeah, moving there is gonna be a pain though," said Dean. "Another reason why I need money. The kid will get a ton of scholarships, but plane tickets back to the states are crazy expensive."

"Why are you in Italy?" I asked.

Something crossed Dean's face, his eyes flashed for a moment. I couldn't exactly tell what it was, but I definitely saw something.

"My old man disappeared when I was 16 and Sam was 12. We've got family up here so we moved."

"What about your mom?"

"Died in a fire when I was 4."

"I'm so sorry Dean." I replied sincerely.

Dean shrugged. "It's okay, I'm over it."

I didn't believe a word of that. He wasn't over it; his whole demeanor had shifted at the mention of his parents. He seemed more defensive and it was obvious he was playing up the nonchalance. I could see it in his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay really." Dean told me, noticing my silence. "I got full custody of Sammy when I turned 18 and it's been me and him ever since."

"You're rather fond of him huh?"

Dean smiled. "He's a good kid."

I was about to ask him about the family he had up here but someone called out his name.  
Dean cursed under his breath. "Looks like I gotta go."

I couldn't help but feel severely disappointed.

"Can I see you again?" Dean asked, green eyes bright and hopeful. He reached for my hand and electricity seemed to shoot through the two of us. Dean's eyes brightened and I could tell that he had felt it too.

"I'd really like that."

Dean grinned widely. "Awesome. Tomorrow?'

I laughed. "Surely you were bored by today. You really wanna be bored tomorrow?"

"Well first of all you are most certainly not boring, and second of all I want to see you again tonight but I thought I'd scare you off if I asked."

I stared at him for a moment. I barely knew this man and yet it felt as if I had known him for years. I couldn't quite place my finger on it. I was drawn to him though, and I very much wanted to see him again, and as soon as possible.

"Okay," I finally said. "Tonight."

"Tonight?" Dean asked, shocked.

"Call me crazy, but I think tonight would be great." I told him with a laugh. Dean got to his feet and walked me back to the front of the hotel.

"Meet me where we first met, at your spot on the beach." Dean told me. "Be there at 8."

"Why there?" I asked.

"I'm going to show you the real Italy _bella mia_." He whispered in my ear, swiftly kissing me on the cheek before walking back to the bakery. I stood there stunned, a dopey grin on my face.

And as I left I couldn't help but think that that day was going to be the best day of my life.


End file.
